Aventura en Kalos
by Jonijon
Summary: Si, malisimo el título pero no se me ocurría nada. Es la historia de el anime de XYZ pero con cambios que harán que sea distinta.


¡¿-Se escapó-¡?

-Sí señor, lo siento mucho, resulto que Z tiene otra forma que no conocíamos.

-Hm, al parecer esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, creo que el poder de Z está fuera de nuestra imaginación…perfecto.

Nuestros amigos estaban en el bosque dirigiéndose hacia-para que Ash consiga su última medalla para que pueda participar de la liga pokémon de kalos y en el camino se encontraron con unos viejos conocidos.

-¡ _Equipo rocket! Qué hacen aquí?_!-Grtió Ash.

- _Jajaja!, venimos por tu pikachu, esta vez será nuestro junto con sus otros pokémon!-_ Le contestó Meowth que junto con Jessie y James manejaban un robot desde la cabeza (de dondé sacan presupuesto para tanta tecnología?).

 _Woobufett!_!-Sonó el grito de guerra del pokémon del team rocket y entonces Ash, Serena y Clemont se pusieron a combatir contra el gran robot mientras Bonnie retrocedía junto con su Dedenne y su nuevo pokémon Puni-Chan.

 _Pikachu, usa rayo! , Braixen, llamarada!, Chespin, látigo cepa!_ (jaja si chespin se queda bastante débil) Exclamaron los 3 entrenadores al mismo tiempo mientras los tres poderes impactaban en el cuerpo del robot.

 _Ja! Verás, este robot está construido especialmente para ser resistente a los ataque de sus pokémon!_ -Dijo Jessie riéndose mientras preparaba su propio ataque para poder robarse los pokémon. – _Ahora nos toca a nosotros!_ -y el robot abrió su mano para tirar una red en la cual atrapó a los 3 pokémon.

 _Pikaa! Braai! Cheespin_! – gritaron los pokémon que no se podían zafar de la red. – _Están atrapados, que haremos? Al parecer esa red también es resistente a sus ataques !_ dijo Clemont con miedo. - _Ash_?-dijo Serena mirándolo sabiendo que él iba a encontrar una forma. _Lo tengo! Tenemos que derribar el robot desde abajo sin atacarlo directamente! Serena, yo voy a distraerlos con Talonflame y mientras tú utiliza a Pancham para atacarlos desde abajo y hacerlos caer._

 _Sí!-_ Asintió Serena. _Talonflame ve! Usa lanzallamas!-_ Talonflame voló por encima de la cabeza del robot, de donde lo manejaban Jessie James y Meowth y empezó a atacar con su fuego.

 _Ehh? Sabes que es inútil, que ese lanzallamas no va a dañar a nuestro robot-_. Dijo con voz de fanfarrón James.

 _Cierto, pero sirvió de distracción.-_ Dijo Ash rascándose la nariz sabiendo que su plan iba a funcionar.

 _Distracción? Yo no entiendo nada, de que está hablando Jessie?_

 _Pancham ahora, roca afilada!-_ Gritó Serena con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Paaaan chaaam!-_ y Pancham hizo surgir del suelo unas gran rocas justo por debajo de los pies del robot que le hicieron perder estabilidad y que se cayera soltando a los pokémon que estaban en la red.

 _Equipo rocket! Pikachu rayo!-_ Le ordenó Ash a Pikachu y este lanzó su fuerte ataque eléctrico directo al Equipo Rocket que estaban desprotegidos, y como siempre salieron volando. (en serio, como no se mueren?)

 _El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra veeeeez._ Y desaparecieron de su vista.

 _Siiii! Serena y Ash hacen un muy buen equipo!_ \- Festejó Bonnie mientras les agarraba una mano a cada uno.

 _Hm, tienes razón, bien hecho Serena!-_ dijo Ash cerrando los ojos y haciendo el gesto de OK con la mano.

 _S, Sí_ \- Serena respondió ruborizándose un poco y mirando para abajo.

Ash estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un lanzallamas les pasó muy cerca causando una explosión que levantó mucha tierra.

 _Uaaaau, que es eso!?-_ Exclamó Clemont muy asustado agarrando a Eureka.

 _Esto no fue un accidente! –_ Dijo Ash.

Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipó pudieron ver quienes los habían atacado. Era la misma mujer de hace unos días que usaba unos lentes muy extraños. Estaba acompañada de 3 Houndour y 1 Houndoom.

 _Vienen por Puni-Chan otra vez_!-Gritó Bonnie y con un brazo se agarró de Clemont y con el otro protegió el bolso donde estaban Puni-Chan y Dedenne.

 _Ja, ja, vamos entréguenme a "Puni-Chan" y no habrá heridos, dejaré que se vayan sin problemas-_

 _Pikachu, muchachos, tenemos que pelear-_ Dijo Ash

 _Ash! Los pokémon están cansados, necesitamos ir a un Centro Pokemon, no podremos ganarles así, debemos escapar_.-Le dijo Serena a Ash viendo el estado de Pikachu y los demás que todavía no habían vuelto a sus pokebolas desde el incidente con el equipo rocket.

 _Ja, y creen que los voy a dejar escapar asi nomas? Houndoom, lanzallamas!-_

 _Frogadier, hidropulso!-_ Dijo Ash y su Frodagier creó una bola de agua que la lanzó e impactó en el lanzallamas de Houndoom haciendo que se neutralicen los dos poderes y desaparezcan. Houndoom volvió a atacar con el lanzallamas pero esta vez el hidro pulso de Frodagier fue mucho mas débil haciendo que el fuego impacte sobre Frodagier dejándolo al borde de debilitarse.

 _Sffmm, tenemos que escapar, pero como?-_ Dijo Ash mirando a su Frodagier a punto de debilitarse- _Lo tengo! Pikachu usa trueno contra el suelo y Talonflame usa Viento Afín! –_ Entonces Pikachu lanzó un gran trueno eléctrico contra el suelo entre Ash y sus amigos y los enemigos, que junto con el viento creado por Talonflame se formó una especie de tormenta que imposibilitó la visión a la mujer de los lentes.

 _Cof, cof (tos) , Houndoom, llamarada! –_ dijo la mujer mientras se cubría la boca para que no le entre tierra, y Houndoom lanzó una potente llamarada hacia la nube llena de tierra. Al poquito tiempo se disipó y para sorpresa ya no había nadie _.-No, no puedo creer que se me hayan escapado. Noo el jefe va a estar muy molesto.-_

Unos metros boque adentro nuestros amigos corrían y escapaban hacia un Centro Pokemon.

 _Vaaya, eso estuvo cerca_.-Dijo Serena- _Por qué estarán tras Puni-Chan?_

En otro lado, en las instalaciones del Team Flare, Lisandre recibía las noticias de que otra vez se le había escapado de las manos lo que habían ido a buscar.

- _Lo, lo siento señor, ese niño fue muy astuto y lograron escapar con él en un bolso de mano_ -

Y cuando Lisandre iba a contestar muy enojado, de repente, se escuchó otra voz que sonaba burlona y con soberbia.

- _Ja, ja, no puedo creerlo Lisandre, en serio un niño se mete en tus planes? Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor_.-Fue la voz que provenía de atrás de ellos.

- _Qué? Que haces aquí? Quien te dejó pasar?_ \- Dijo muy molesto mirando hacia atrás.

 _-Vamos "Lis", no te pongas nervioso, así saludas a un viejo amigo?-_

Parado frente al jefe del Team Flare había un joven de apariencia de aproximadamente unos 20 años, vestía con una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello de color blanca con rayas negras y unos pantalones largos oscuros. Su pelo era negro y en su cara, tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo derecho en perpendicular. El ojo que estaba en el medio de la cicatriz era de color gris y el otro era marrón oscuro. Parado en uno de sus hombros tenía un Pidgey.

 _No entiendo Lisandre, como quieres atraparlo si vas con puros pokémon débiles, esuché de este niño en las noticias, se está haciendo bastante popular acá en Kalos, lo ví en la televisión enfrentarse al Garchomp del profesor_ -

 _Haaay, este tipo_ -Dijo Lisandre en voz bajita con un poco de rabia y agarrándose la frente.- _Aquí es donde te equivocas, de mi lado tengo un Joven que tiene muchísimo potencial, ya es muy poderoso con su Mega Charizard lo he ayudado para que se vuelva más fuerte. No quería usar mi carta más fuerte ahora, pero para demostrarte y al ver que tengo un equipo de puros inútiles lo voy a hacer.-_

Lisandre sacó de su bolsillo un celular y marcó un número. – _Alain, por favor necesito que vengas ahora mismo-_

 _Alan se llama? Me suena de algún lado-_

 _Él ayudo en el combate entre Kyogre y Groudon primigenio para conseguir la gran piedra-_

 _Aaa, si, de ahí, sí junto con el campeón de Hoenn, si cierto de ahí lo tenía, y dime que tan fuerte es su mega charizard?-_

 _Pasó el desafío de las 10 mega evoluciones-_ Dijo Lisandre orgulloso.

 _Ah, bueno si ya veo, creo que te será de gran ayuda-_

 _Y tú que estás haciendo en Kalos? No estarás atrás de Z también?-_

 _Ja, ja, no claro que no, je si estuviera tras él, ya sería mío. No, lo siento no puedo decirte el motivo, por lo menos por ahora.-_


End file.
